Un cinéma pas comme les autres
by LegMa
Summary: Le temps n'est plus aux sous-entendus ! Maintenant, place à l'action ! Allez JOhn agis , elle n'attend que ça .... Terminée.


**Titre **: Un cinéma pas comme les autres

**Auteur** : LegMa

**Ship** : Sheyla ! SHEYLA ?????? * kapoute *

**Genre** : romance...**surtout NC-17 !! **

**Spoiler **: après saison 5

**Résumé **: et bien euh... Ils sont maintenant sur Terre et ils se dévoilent enfin leurs sentiments. Désolée, mais moi et les résumés ça fait deux ^^'

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire seule m'appartient.

**Note** : Ma première fic sheyla ( et la dernière je pense lol ) que j'ai fait pour une amie. Merci à ma Alex pour son oeil expert sur les fautes, ainsi qu'à Annabeilles. Voilà, bonne lecture...

**Un cinéma pas comme les autres**

Cela faisait maintenant huit mois que l'expédition d'Atlantis était revenue sur Terre pour de bon. Depuis ces huit mois, la Cité voyait ses habitants partir sur la terre ferme afin de retourner vivre avec leurs familles, et pour les quelques rares qui restaient encore sur la Cité, les relations qu'ils entreprenaient avec chaque membre, changées. Et cela se remarqua surtout avec le Colonel John Sheppard et l'Athosienne qui l'avait suivi, Teyla Emmagan.

Entre ces deux là, rien n'était plus pareil. Ils s'admiraient de plus en plus sans se cacher, le Colonel la taquinait en public, Teyla lui faisait des massages après chaque combat qu'elle gagnait… Bref, il n'y avait pas une seule journée sans qu'ils la passent à deux. Et les soirées laissaient à chaque fois, place à de nombreux sous-entendus sans suite.

Cependant, cela commençait à devenir lassant pour leurs amis qui se demandaient quand ces deux là se décideraient enfin à arrêter de se chercher. C'est pour cette raison que le Dr Rodney McKay suggéra au Colonel, avec toute l'amabilité qu'il possédait, de passer à un stade supérieur dans la relation qu'ils entretenaient.

C'est ainsi qu'un soir, John écouta son ami et décida d'inviter la jeune femme à passer une agréable soirée au cinéma. Il savait qu'elle rêvait de voir un jour ces fameux grands écrans blancs, diffusant des films pour plusieurs personnes…comme il lui avait expliqué. A cette nouvelle, l'Athosienne ne put retenir sa joie, si bien qu'elle se jeta au cou du jeune homme. Une étreinte qui aurait pu être gênante, mais il n'en fut rien, bien au contraire…

La séance commençait à 21h05, ce qui laissait à Teyla tout le temps de se préparer… Seulement, portée par la hâte, la jeune femme fut prête une heure et demi avant. Le Colonel lui proposa donc d'aller boire un verre avant d'aller au cinéma.

Il l'emmena dans un café à dix minutes de leur prochain lieu. Il s'agissait d'un café très réputé, attirant grand nombre de personnes. Par miracle, ils trouvèrent une table dans un coin, à l'écart de l'estrade où se trouvait un groupe de musique essayant de se faire connaître…

- C'est un endroit très sympathique John.

- Je suis ravi qu'il vous plaise, sourit-il. J'y ai passé toute mon enfance. Mes potes et moi on y jouait, comme ce groupe de jeunes que vous voyez là-bas, lui expliqua-t-il en lui montrant l'estrade.

- Vous y jouiez aussi de la guitare ?

- Oui ! Zach et moi à la guitare, Dan à la batterie et Sandy au micro. Une sacrée bande, si vous aviez vu.

- J'aurais aimé. Et vous aviez du succès ?

- On était le meilleur groupe de toute la ville, s'exclama-t-il. Ce café nous prenait tous les soirs, tellement on attirait du monde.

La jeune femme rit face à l'enthousiasme du militaire. Elle adorait le voir dans cet état. Les yeux qui brillent, un sourire magnifique, une voix encore plus enivrante que d'habitude, bref … elle se sentit comme sur un petit nuage. Si bien qu'elle ne fit pas tout de suite attention au serveur qui leur apporta leurs boissons.

Au bout d'une heure à parler de tout et de rien, John jugea qu'il était temps d'y aller. Il alla payer au bar, puis ils partirent en direction du cinéma. Tandis qu'il avait les mains dans les poches de son jean, la jeune femme s'accrochait de la main gauche au bras de son compagnon. A première vue, ils auraient passé pour n'importe quel couple. Et cela ne les dérangeait guère. Ils étaient, comme depuis leur retour sur Terre, envoûtés l'un par l'autre, oubliant tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. John savait que c'était ce soir ou jamais pour passer à un niveau supérieur, alors il n'allait pas lui retirer sa main !

Arrivés au guichet du cinéma, John demanda deux places pour « Disturbia », puis ensuite, ils se rendirent dans la salle. Elle était déjà très pleine, et les seules places qui restaient de libres, furent celles au deuxième rang, la porte des toilettes à un siège devant eux. John grimaça et s'excusa au près de Teyla. Celle-ci le rassura, lui disant qu'avec tout ce qu'elle avait bu, elle serait probablement amenée à aller aux toilettes assez souvent.

- Dans ce cas, rit John. Je vous en prie Mademoiselle.

Il lui désigna le siège d'un geste de la main, puis s'assit à son tour.

- Cet écran est immense ! s'extasia la jeune femme, heureuse d'être enfin dans ce lieu si mythique pour elle. Et dites-moi, il y a toujours autant de monde qui vient ici ?

- Oh non, ce que vous voyez là, ce n'est uniquement que pour ce film. Il y a d'autres salles à côté, dont certaines sont plus grandes que celle-ci.

- C'est fabuleux, sourit-elle.

Puis, l'écran s'alluma diffusant les publicités, et peu de temps après, les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant la salle dans un silence total, et le film débuta.

Au bout de trois quart d'heure, John remarqua que rien ne pouvait décrocher l'Athosienne de l'écran. Sauf peut-être …

- Je reviens, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Je vais aux toilettes.

- D'accord, fit-il sur le même ton.

Elle se leva, faisant attention à ne pas déranger les personnes derrière elle, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

John se sentit bien seul tout à coup. Elle venait de partir qu'elle lui manquait déjà. Et le film, bien qu'il soit parfait, ne pouvait l'empêcher de penser à elle et à ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Il aurait aimé attendre la fin de la soirée et rentrer sur Atlantis, mais c'était trop fort…

Il l'imita donc, et poussa la porte. Elle donnait sur un long couloir noir, éclairé par les lampes incrustées au plafond. Il fit quelques pas, puis distingua la porte des toilettes sur sa droite.

Alors qu'il allait la tirer, celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître la jeune femme.

Elle ne parut pas très surprise de le voir là, et ne put rien dire… Car ce qu'elle lisait en cet instant dans son regard, la laissa sans voix, attendant juste une réponse pour savoir si c'était bien ce qu'elle croyait. Et le militaire ne tarda pas à le lui montrer.

Sans même prononcer quoi que soit, il lui prit le visage entre ses mains, et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la bouche. Peu de temps après, il enleva ses lèvres des siennes, puis la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- On ne peut plus faire semblant Teyla, souffla-t-il.

- Je me demandais quand vous le diriez.

Il lui sourit tout en lui caressant du pouce sa joue, puis la poussa à l'intérieur de la cabine des toilettes se trouvant à gauche, n'oubliant pas de fermer derrière lui.

Leurs regards étaient si sombres, que rien ne pourrait les dissuader de faire ce à quoi ils s'apprêtaient.

En à peine quelques secondes, la bouche du Colonel retourna se plaquer contre celle de la jeune femme. Dans un soupir de bien-être, elle entrouvrit sa bouche, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer et débuter un sensuel ballet. Elles glissèrent l'une sur l'autre, goûtant au plaisir si électrisant qui se propageait par ce simple contact.

Mais il leur en fallait plus, beaucoup plus pour faire monter le désir en eux et les faire chavirer au plaisir ultime…

La jeune femme fit glisser ses doigts fins dans le cou de celui qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir son amant, tandis que les mains du militaire s'empressèrent d'explorer en dessous du maillot.

Il sentit les frissons la parcourir et ne tarda pas à la faire gémir une fois de plus, lorsqu'une de ses mains passa sur un sein dont la pointe était déjà durcie. A cet instant, il savait que le désir commençait à brûler en elle. Il ne lui suffisait plus qu'à l'attiser… C'est ainsi qu'il délaissa sa bouche et passa au cou, le parsemant de baisers.

Le souffle chaud sur sa peau lui fit tant de bien qu'elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier. Pur réflexe que John trouva magnifique. Et encore plus quand elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Quand elle ne le sentit plus sur lui, elle rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il la contemplait. Ils ne restèrent pas bien longtemps plongés dans le regard de l'autre. En effet, John s'empressa de lui retirer son débardeur et recommença ses baisers brûlants. Il passa ses mains derrière le dos et lui enleva ce tissu rouge qui l'empêchait de goûter à sa poitrine.

Une fois fait, il la caressa de ses mains, puis fit glisser sa langue qui se balada d'un sein à l'autre.

L'Athosienne ne savait plus où elle se trouvait. Perdue dans les sensations, elle se laissa aller…tout comme ses mains, qui prirent le même parcours que celles du militaire un peu avant qu'il ne vienne la déshabiller. Elle caressa son torse, jouant avec ses muscles, malaxant sa peau pour le sentir encore plus sous ses doigts.

Dans un suprême effort, elle réussit à reprendre ses esprits et lui enleva son maillot…

Pas le temps pour un regard, qu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour un baiser langoureux. Le jeune homme la plaqua contre le mur de carrelage et laissa une main passer sous sa jupe et monter le long de la cuisse. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un passage sur sa fesse rebondie et de la malaxer.

Alors qu'il s'adonna à ça, la jeune femme lui défit son bouton de jean et essaya de le faire glisser. Elle n'y parvint qu'avec l'aide de John qui l'aida de sa main libre, et qui l'envoya avec sa jambe retrouver le reste des vêtements. Très vite, il reprit où il en était dans son exploration. « Malencontreusement » il toucha l'intimité de la jeune femme, la faisant cambrer contre son torse et gémir son prénom. Il la sentit, à travers le tissu, déjà humide de ce débat qui ne faisait que commencer. Enlevant sa main de sous la jupe, il alla défaire la fermeture éclair de celle-ci…

Il fit glisser la jupe jusqu'en bas, puis il resta à genoux et remonta vers son intimité en déposant des baisers sur l'intérieur des cuisses. Arriver devant le dernier tissu qui reposait sur son corps, le militaire releva les yeux vers la jeune femme. Il la vit la tête penchée en arrière et se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas se laisser aller. Il la trouva tellement belle dans cette situation… il ne devait pas s'arrêter là.

Il passa alors ses mains de part et d'autre sous son tanga, et le fit descendre lentement, faisant apparaître, au fur et à mesure, son intimité. Une intimité qu'il ne tarda pas à embrasser.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ne put se retenir et laissa échapper un gémissement qui en disait long de son état. Sa main alla se placer dans les cheveux du militaire et celui-ci s'arrêta dans sa tâche. Il la regarda, et se releva sous le regard désireux de son amante. D'un geste, il lui prit les mains, les mena à son cou auquel la jeune femme s'agrippa, puis il la souleva, la faisant plier les jambes derrière son dos.

Elle se rendit compte alors qu'il ne possédait plus sur lui, son boxer, et sentit l'envie présente contre elle.

Elle le regarda, un trouble dans son regard, comme si elle se rendait compte enfin de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Le Colonel le remarqua et ne fit rien avant d'en avoir la confirmation. Teyla l'embrassa alors à pleine bouche et s'attela plus à lui.

John sut… D'un coup de rein, il la pénétra, couvrant son gémissement contre sa bouche. Des va-et-vient débutèrent lentement, attisant le feu qui avait prit place peu à peu en eux. Teyla s'arqua de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils devinrent plus rapides et profonds.

Le désir tant refoulé de ces huit mois, se libéra enfin, les menant dans une danse effrénée, leurs corps se claquant l'un contre l'autre dans un même mouvement…

Ils avaient enfin passé le stade supérieur. Maintenant, plus rien ne pourra les arrêter dans leur amour. Car oui, ce qui se passait en ce moment même était bel et bien de l'amour. Un amour dans lequel les deux amants perdirent haleine, laissant le plaisir les envahir. Un dernier coup de rein…une dernière jouissance.

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, reprenant calmement leur souffle. Puis, le jeune homme se retira doucement de son amante, et celle-ci se remit debout…non sans une certaine difficulté.

Une fois rhabillés, ils repartirent dans la salle finir le film.

Ils se rassirent le plus discrètement possible, et John prit la main de Teyla dans la sienne. Il la porta à sa bouche et lui déposa un doux baiser. L'Athosienne le regarda et lui fit son plus beau sourire auquel, bien évidemment, le militaire répondit. C'est alors qu'il lui prononça ces trois petits mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis un certain temps. Trois petits mots mais d'une grande importance pour ce couple.

*****************

De retour sur la Cité, ils croisèrent Rodney dans les couloirs menant aux quartiers.

- Ah vous êtes revenus ! Alors Teyla, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

- C'était fabuleux ! dit-elle d'un sourire radieux.

- Si bien que ça ?

- Je pourrais y aller tous les jours.

- Hem, oui enfin… il y a encore pleins d'autres lieux à découvrir, intervint le Colonel.

- Sheppard a raison vous savez. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais il se fait tard, annonça-t-il en regardant sa montre. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit Rodney, dirent-ils à l'unisson alors qu'il s'en allait déjà.

- Et si on allait se coucher aussi ? souffla John en enlaçant la jeune femme.

- Très bonne idée, sourit-elle.

Ils partirent alors main dans la main vers les quartiers du militaire, sous l'œil bienveillant d'un scientifique qui avait tenu à savoir si, oui ou non, cette petite soirée les avait poussés à se déclarer.

**FIN **

**_Voilà, c'est fini ^^ J'espère que ça vous aura plu... c'était ma première fic Sheyla alors j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouver une idée potable.... Mais si vous avez lu jusqu'au bout alors ça veut dire qu'elle n'était pas si terrible que ça =) _**

**_Merci de m'avoir lu ! _**

**_Bisous !_ **


End file.
